Talk:Nintendo 3DS
Isn't 3DS 8th generation console? Grand270 09:11, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Technically speaking, yeah it is an eighth generation console. I don't think there's been an official movement into a new generation, though.. that's usually the privilege of the home consoles. - Kierke 10:19, March 27, 2011 (UTC) The icon is still just a regular DS, is there not one for 3DS? I might make one if so Interesting Development Sources: * http://press.nintendo.com/articles.jsp?id=30048 * http://www.andriasang.com/e/blog/2011/07/28/3ds_ambassador_program/ I'll try to paraphrase. Nintendo is giving early buyers 20 free downloadable games from the Nintendo eShop. The catch is you have to use your 3DS to connect to the Nintendo eShop at least once before 11:59 p.m. Eastern time on Aug. 11. You will then be automatically be registered in the Nintendo 3DS Ambassador program. The program contains two elements: From Sept. 1, Nintendo 3DS Ambassadors can download 10 NES Virtual Console games for free -AND- before they're available to everyone else. Selection is to include: Super Mario Bros 1, Donkey Kong Jr., Balloon Fight, Ice Climber and The Legend of Zelda 1, although there is likely more to come. They won't have instruction manuals and will not be compatible with simultaneous two player play. Updated/Paid versions will be available to the public with these features, but Ambassadors can upgrade/download at no cost. Around the end of 2011, Ambassadors can get 10 GBA Virtual Console games. Selection will include games like Yoshi's Island: SMA3, Mario Kart: Super Circuit, Metroid Fusion, WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$ (i.e. the first) and Mario vs. Donkey Kong and a few more. These will be available exclusively to Ambassadors, and there are currently no plans to make them available to the general public. (LOL, I'd like to see that slide.) The GBA games will disable the system's Spot Pass and Street Pass features (because we all get so many people on that, right?). You won't be able to transfer these to other 3DS systems once Nintendo makes software to transfer games between 3DS systems. :Well, this is good news. Too bad they haven't announced if this ambassadors stuff will be global like the price cut. I just connected to the eShop but nothing interesting pop out.-TheDekuLink ::Nothing's noticeable is going to happen just yet. They're probably keeping it on the down-low. :::Yeah, but usually Nintendo come out of nowhere with this stuff. Like at the E3 "Hey, e-shop is gonna be avaible everywhere" and suddendly, e-shop everywhere. Or the Nintendo Video Service all of a sudden. I was hoping this ambassador stuff is already on, especially because there isn't much time and it's not confirmed in my ignored european country.-TheDekuLink :::Seems like it's confirmed for UK/GB at least. Don't know about the other european countries, but this should be an ideal sign. http://www.nintendo.co.uk/NOE/en_GB/news/2011/nintendo_3ds_ambassador_programme_44123.html Oh also. From the same sources: The new Super Mario "Tail" is supposedly going to be called Super Mario 3D Land and released in November (may just be that date in Japan, but we'll see). Mario Kart Kite is supposedly going to be called Mario Kart 7 and released in December (again, same expectation). I get the feeling these names may change, but they sound pretty permanent. Demo Reel Nintendo World Report did something of a demo reel of the games mentioned in the ambassador program. Might be worth checking out in case, you know, you never played any of these games before. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LHmbSZz72SY :This is pretty awesome. Too bad I already have the original of every single nes game and gba games announced, with the single exception of Metroid Fusion. Putting uncertain entries in this spot How about Resident Evil Mercenaries 3D? It's actually pretty decent and fun when you get into it. Classic RE4 style action after all. Low replay value, but maybe add a small quip to wait for the price to drop first. Haniwa 14:08, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Maybe. I'm curious about a consensus on it. Opinions seem to be wildly mixed. I'll see what I can get first and see what to write later. --Dejiko 21:09, December 27, 2011 (UTC) "if you liked mercenaries in re4 or 5 you'll dig it. if you dont like the idea of those game modes being used as a standalone game, you prolly wont like it either. but for 20 bucks its not bad." Sounds about right to me. --Dejiko 21:27, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Okay then. Kid Icarus description Can someone add onto this? I haven't played it so I can't do it, but I feel like "best game on the system" is a little biased and vague. Thanks. Japanese games that may or may not make it over | |'Dynasty Warriors Vs.' |Beat 'Em Up/Strategy |Similar to SWC, it will attempt to better keep the more 1 vs 100 scale of the consoles. The game has more of a heavy concentration on fighting and multiplayer, though. Less characters are present than, but the game is based off of aspects in DW7 on consoles. Also has 3D graphics and a co-op and vs multiplayer mode, where you divide into groups (1 vs 3, 2 vs 2, free-for-all, etc.). Seems to be local and wi-fi. The single player mode has its own story. In this mode, you can create and play as a custom general (choose a gender and edit their appearance). The demo unlocks items and a panda hat, while the in-game-card tutorial (only) unlocks Link and Samus costumes. |JP: Out now US/EU: ??? |- "Supposedly" won't come over said by a Koei member. | |'Dragon Quest Heroes: Slime Morimori 3/Rocket Slime 2' |Action-Adventure/Giant Vehicle Battlan |Rocket Slime returns, and slips over to 3DS. This time, instead of tanks, you fight pirates with gigantic battleships. Looks to offer more customization to your vehicle, much more areas to explore, and a less GBA look to it. Also, WI-FI BATTLAN. Show the world online that you're master of the seas. |JP: Out now, Others TBA |- Nothing announced. | |'Class of Heroes 3D' |RPG |If you haven't heard of this series yet, it's an official unoffical Wizardry spin-off. Officially. As such, expect lots of huge dungeons, traps, and mobs of monsters attacking you. Of course, with multiple fantasy races, classes, customization, skills, spells, synthesis, and so much more, the odds may be evenly matched. Sadly, unless Atlus or XSeed give us the magic word, it's unlikely we'll see it localized. |JP: Already out. Rest of the world: TBA |- Nothing announced. | |'Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland 3D' |RPG/Monster Sim |Remake of the first DQ Monsters game on Game Boy. Now uses gameplay akin to the Joker games (day/night cycle, visible monsters instead of random battles, DQ8 style skill trees, etc.) with some added features, like an extra monster slot which allows for up to 4 on 4 battles (as some take up 2 or 3 slots). BUT! There's still Meat and other GBC elements as well, too. Dungeons are randomly generated, like the original, but with more depth, having structures to climb, explore, etc. Has 500 monsters to collect and breed (even every monster from Joker 2 Pro), lots of side quests, and some great online features. |JP: Already out. Rest of the world: TBA |- Nothing announced. New Super Mario Bros. 2 I'm kinda against adding this, but I'll be okay with it if at least 3 out of 5 people want it in. Be sure to note your position here. That said, I think it's probably not full-price either way, ESPECIALLY not from the eShop, which is sinfully overpriced. --Dejiko (talk) 02:05, August 29, 2012 (UTC) I don't think there's anything in particular about this game that sets it above the other recent Mario titles, but I mean, it's Mario, making a rec for Mario on a Nintendo console is like recommending electricity for your TV. It doesn't particularly need to be there but it doesn't hurt either. -wohdin yes the whole earth 02:15, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Can someone tell me... Why the hell the list for the 3DS games is gone? If there is a specific reason I won't undo it. Otherwise.... Also, hi guys. --Haipayazoo (talk) 08:24, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Evidentally /vg/ wants it changed. I was surprised as well. I'm going to see if I can make it transition a bit smoother. --Dejiko (talk) 08:20, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Castlevania How about adding Castlevania Lords of Shadow Mirror of Fate? Admittedly It's not a masterpiece, but a solid game nonetheless. The story is alright, and the visuals are very good also.FluffyBalls (talk) 16:19, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Wasn't this game removed a few weeks ago because the majority decided it sucked? Myself included. 09:54, September 19, 2013 (UTC)MotleyKhon Steamworld dig and Bugs VS. Tanks! Descriptons Bugs VS. Tanks! Do you like tanks? Have you just watched Girls Und Panzer or visited a Tank museum? This game will scratch your tank itch like crazy, collecting the tanks is great and there are ~35 to collect and you can paint them in different camo colours or blasphemous heart patterns. Gameplay is solid you handle moving with circle pad and rotate turret left/right with the buttons and can have shooting on auto or manually fire. The whole silly tank based survival game stick doesn't overstay its welcome as the story(What there is of it) moves well between objectives. Streetpass is shit. Worth trying if you love tanks or picking up on sale if not. Steamworld Dig Game is a cross between Dig dug/Motherload gameplay about digging up minerals and taking them to a western theamed robot town and metroidvania. There are main paths where you are free to carve your own path to extract as much $$ as possible and then there are caves where you can retry if you die and are much more skill and puzzle based, these are where you obtain new powers like a projectile or a steam jump. Having to manage your water well between your various different gadgets is good and the game is paced well so you never get bored mining in one area for two long. Liberation Maiden and Starship Damrey descriptions Liberation Maiden - Shoot 'em up - You live your life normally as the sixteen year old female Prime Minister of Japan until some aliens attack and destroy your country's green areas while being a general pain in the ass. Or something. What matters is that it's up to you to wear a hi-tech suit to fly around and shoot the aliens in the face WEAK POINTS to up your approval rating among the people. Think of it as 3D Touhou with Gundam weapons. It's pretty short but at least it doesn't feel stretched out and with such a silly premise, that's great. Starship Damrey - Puzzle/Horror, maybe - Okay, this one is hard. Part of it's appeal is that they fool you again and again, so I can't really explain why this is so cool. Tons of stuff to read, but it's a short game. Buy it in the afternoon, leave it downloading, play it all in one night. Eyriol (talk) 18:08, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Ace Attorney Dual Destinies and Senran Kagura Burst? I'd say both should be added since the reception has been positive towards both titles it seems. :Whip up the descriptions and I'll put em up lickety split. I haven't played either of them so I'm out. --Dejiko (talk) 15:33, November 24, 2013 (UTC) :I like Senran so I'll give it a shot. Sorry if it's a little long. :Senran Kagura Burst - Beat 'em Up - Tits are life, ass is hometown. The game follows eleven busty ninjas-in-training (and one not-so-busty one) as they murder their way through hundreds of shinobi in the name of friendship. A large part of the gameplay is the stripping system, where your character's clothes take damage as she fights, lowering her defense (and exposing her flesh). Or you can just show up in your underwear for a huge attack bonus. The game also has extensive (optional) kinetic novel segments that are bafflingly well written. It's eroge, so if you can't stand to watch bishoujo tatakau with their tatas out, seek lighter fare. : New Images Here's some new images for the downloadable section: Bugsvs.Tanks!.png CaveStory+.png LiberationMaiden.png MightySwichForce!2.png TheStarshipDamprey.png SteamWorldDig.png TheDenpaMen2BeyondtheWaves.png SenranKaguraBurst(3DS).png PhoenixWrightAceAttorneyDualDestinies.png Hypoxium (talk) 20:03, November 25, 2013 (UTC) I appreciate it, but I'd prefably like to use the actual screenahos from now on, instead of logos. --Dejiko (talk) 05:42, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Locked? Any particular reason why this page has been locked? Is it vandalism? -- 08:33, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Sayonara Umihara Kawase Sayonara Umihara Kawase / Yumi's Odd Odyssey Puzzle-Platformer Use your rubbery fishing line as a grappling hook to complete physics puzzles. Frustrating due to a high difficulty curve and required accuracy of game mechanics. It's worth redoing completed levels to practice what you've learnt. Stages are short and the game complements speed-running with best times highscores and a replay feature. However, just unlocking levels will take a lot of practice, patience, and deaths. Visuals aren't amazing, but are certainly unique. 3rd game in the series "Umihara Kawase". Only available outside of JP as an e-shop title. Trailer. Can't edit the 3ds page, so there's the description of the latest umihara kawase. Vesly (talk) 16:46, May 3, 2014 (UTC) :"Frustrating ...". Usually not a feat of recommendable games. -- Ishbane (talk) 21:43, May 5, 2014 (UTC) :It's not a popular game for a reason. But it certainly is unique and interesting enough that it warrants a recommendation. It was in the list at the top of the page for "have you played this game? please add it". That said, I don't really care if you edit my paragraph.Vesly (talk) 14:58, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Streetpass Plaza. Any chance we could add any of the 6 (7 including 'added features' thing) streetpass games here? Bit odd they havn't been already considering how long they've been around? Zero Time Dilemma? Suggestion to add Zero Time Dilemma, the sequal to Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward and 999: Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors. Since VLR is already on here, seems appropriate. 23:35, November 4, 2016 (UTC) Pokemon ORAS XY and Sun/Moon are better, these versions feel rushed (they are) and online experience is underwhelming. The games hold your hand so much it even take you out of the immersion. +1 for removal? :: The ORAS camp is really split. Some people liked it, but many didn't. In fact an almost equal number of people seem to be unhappy with Sun/Moon for various reasons (clumsy online experience, many removed features, GenOne pandering, ect). Between the three I think that XY is the winner, but polls would need to be done and reposted at different times until we get a lot of replies from people all over the world. --Kitsuneae (talk) 05:45, January 12, 2017 (UTC) :: Screw it, I'll start some polls myself. Feel free to share them around the chans to get more responses. The more people who do the polls the better the perspective we can get so whenever people are arguing gen wars again feel free to toss these polls in so they can say their peace in a more lasting fashion: > Pokemon X/Y http://www.strawpoll.me/12088494 > Pokemon ORAS http://www.strawpoll.me/12088498 > Pokemon Sun/Moon http://www.strawpoll.me/12088510 :: --Kitsuneae (talk) 06:20, January 12, 2017 (UTC) :: Well ORAS votes are more divided than the others for sure. :: Mamaopapaya (talk) 19:32, January 20, 2017 (UTC) :: I think it would be best to get the votes to around 100 each. Any game with under 50% positive rating (I liked it, I loved it, it was OK) should be removed. An OK game could arguably be enjoyed by some people which is why I left that response as "positive". Until we hit the numbers please keep sharing the links so we can get more replies! I know this may take awhile but it's the best way to handle things in a fair fashion. --Kitsuneae (talk) 00:18, January 21, 2017 (UTC)